


RA9

by Resa_Saso



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: It was supposed to be a one-chapter fluff fanfic, it isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resa_Saso/pseuds/Resa_Saso
Summary: After the revolution, Connor seemed to have vanished. No one has seen him or heard of him and Hank is beyond worried. Until one day he shows up, having no answers, but a lot of questions that might change all the ongoing negotiations - And Connor's whole being.





	RA9

„So you can have a healthy dinner for once,“ Rose had said.  
  
Hank wasn't utterly convinced. It wasn't that he disliked healthy food – He just wasn't motivated to actually care about it.  
  
It was more that he felt an awkward evening filled with a lot of silence and uncomfortable conversation nearing. And he hated these sort of evenings, the sort that made him get all nervous and trying to behave and stop swearing for a day, which was, by the way, a hopeless case.  
  
It wasn't that androids scared him. He had grown to really like the little family that had found together over the last year. Hank was just fairly sure that he had forgotten how to be part of a family.  
  
  


But Rose hadn't shut up about it and here he was, sitting on a table with a little girl that watched him with wide eyes, while Kara and Luther helped in the kitchen.  
  
Fucking androids, he thought. They didn't even eat but knew how to cook better than he did.  
  
„So eh...“ Hank started because he felt like someone had to say something and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Alice. „You like Canada?“  
  
She looked at him for something that felt like an eternity, then nodded shyly.  
  
Hank supressed the urge to sigh and turned around to check if he got any rescue from one of the socially better equipped people in the kitchen.  
  
Fuckity no, of course he didn't, what had he expected?  
  
„It's eh... nice here, really,“ he tried again, looking around Rose's house like it was the perfect example of all of Canada. „Really... nice,“ Hank ended lamely.  
  
Luckily, the doorbell saved him this time.  
  
With a bright smile, Rose rushed towards the door and opened for Markus and Carl.  
  
„Hello you two!“ she greeted them warmly. „I'm glad you could make it!“  
  
Relieved, Hank got up and gave both guests a short hug. In the back of his head, he felt an unpleasant thought rise, but he pushed it away as soon as he realized it was there.  
  
Not here, not today. He was going to be the perfect guest, smile so much his face hurt and compliment the food. He wasn't going to think about how everything seemed to have worked out for everyone, for Carl and Markus, for this little android girl and her loving family and allies, for everyone but him, who still sat every night at this kitchen table, staring at his gun and wondering if Connor was still alive.  
  
„So, how's it going?“ Hank asked while Markus rolled Carl to the table and sat down next to him.   
  
He shrugged.  
  
„Not many changes since the last negotiation, to be honest, but we're getting somewhere. I'm not going to back down until we have at least equal rights.“  
  
Hank smiled, nodding. „Good for you.“  
  
His thoughts wandered off to Connor once again. After the revolution had succeeded, his partner had vanished without any witnesses. Nobody knew where he was, whether he was alive or not, no one could find a trace of him. But Hank allowed himself to hope that, wherever he was, he was benefitting from all these changes Markus was fighting for.  
  
The android leader seemed to have read his mind.  
  
„I still haven't heard of him,“ he explained with a sad little smile.  
  
Hank shrugged, trying his best to seem indifferent, when in reality, he felt his words like daggers inside his heart.  
  
It wasn't fair, he thought. Things were going better, finally. He could've had a real friendship with that kid. Something about them had worked out – Clicked, if you liked.  
  
Instead he was now part of a group he didn't feel part of, more alone than ever.  
  
Kara returned to them with a pile of plates in her hands. With a smile to Carl, she handed him one.  
  
„How's painting going?“ she asked and Hank saw Carl and Markus exchange a little smile.  
  
„I'd like to say he's getting better,“ the old man finally shrugged. „But truth is, he doesn't need me to teach him anything. He's creating masterpieces.“  
  
Markus shook his head gently. „Don't say that, Carl. No one ever reaches your talent.“  
  
„Hah!“ Carl laughed. „You have to say that, you're my son!“  
  
Hank noticed how Markus' eyes lighted up when he heard that. Luckily, nobody heard his heavy sigh while Markus continued their banter.  
  
„I say that because it's true. You pour your heart and soul into your paintings and that's why people will always love it.“  
  
Carl got quiet for a while, a proud little smile on his face.  
  
„Well, you might underestimate your own soul, my son.“  
  
„Who can blame him,“ they heard Luther's voice from behind. In his hands he balanced two bouls filled with rice and meat. „We have had to hide it away for far too long.“  
  
Hank always thought Luther had a very calming way about him. Everyone in the room looked up to that bear of a man with a light smile, listening to him and his quiet voice as soon as they heard it. Not that Hank knew much about being calm.  
  
While Kara, Rose and Adam joined the table, Carl began putting some rice on his plate.  
  
„Well, not anymore,“ he answered with a content smile towards Markus. „I can't wait for all the art to flourish, now that androids are joining in. So many new interpretations, views and talents to explore.“  
  
Kara, gently stroking Alice's hair, smiled sadly.  
  
„I wish every human would see things this way.“  
  
Carl sipped from the scotch Rose had brought him and winked. „Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. Once they see the passion and talent hidden in all of you, they will realize. I'm an artist, I should know.“  
  
Rose nodded towards Alice with a bright grin on her face. „You should really tutor Alice, too, you know? She seems to love drawing a lot.“  
  
Carl gave her a warm smile. „My door's always open, little one.“  
  
Hank watched it all from somewhere far away. Everything had truly worked out for them, hadn't it?  
  
Carl seemed more alive than ever, inspired by all the new possibilities the world had to offer, his resign with humanity seemed to be forgotten for the moment.  
  
Markus was the proud leader of a people rising, about to find a place for all of them in today's society, a loving father by his side.  
  
Human and android, united, how it should be.  
  
Alice, Luther and Kara were a happy family with friends and support, living a normal life full of love.  
  
It had worked out for everyone but him and.... God, Connor, were are you, for fuck's sake?!  
  
The glass of Whiskey in Hank's hand shattered.  
  
For a second, everyone on the table was looking at him in shock. Hank tried to stutter an apology, but all that left his mouth was a quiet little „fuck...“ while he looked down at his bleeding hand incredulously.  
  
Rose had jumped up to clean up the mess and bring him a paper towel for his hand, but before she even reached the kitchen, the doorbell rang again.  
  
Surprised, everyone in the room exchanged looks.  
  
„Are we expecting anyone else?“ Rose wanted to know, but no one seemed to know what was going on.  
  
Hank's heart raced.  
  
For a second, old fears seemed to creep into the room. Kara rushed to the window to take a look outside, Alice hid shivering behind Luther's back and Markus sat on his chair, watching his environment tensely.  
  
The doorbell rang a second time, shrill and for at least twenty seconds, seeming to make everyone in the room even more anxious.  
  
But Kara stepped away from the window and opened the door with a wide smile on her face.  
  
„Thank you,“ he heard a painfully familiar voice say in relieved gratitude and before Hank had even fully registered what was happening, he had jumped off his chair and ran towards the door.  
  
There stood Connor, his hair unusual unruly, wrapped up in a long, black coat, his collar up against the wind.  
  
For a very long second, Hank just stared, his mouth hanging open, and Connor stared back, the slightest smile on his face.  
  
Then he got punched into it.  
  
Surprised, Connor stumbled backwards out of the door frame, a hand on his bleeding nose.  
  
A nervous laugh escaped him, muffled by the palm of his hand.   
  
„Good to see you too, Lieutenant.“  
  
„Where have you been, you pathetic fuck?“ Hank shouted at his face, even while he stepped outside to Connor and drew him into his arms. „And don't you fucking dare having showed up here without a good explanation, I swear to God, I'll rip your plastic arms out.“  
  
He wasn't doing anything of the sort though, he was clinging to Connor with all his strength, buried his face in his hair and wouldn't let go.  
  
Connor luckily didn't seem to mind, his hands shaking while he put them around Hank's back, patting him awkwardly.  
  
„I was looking for answers,“ he explained quietly. „There were some things going on other androids couldn't help me with.“  
  
Now Hank let go after all, looking him in the eyes seriously. „Are you alright?“ he wanted to know and Connor smiled reassuringly.  
  
„I am now.“  
  
For a second, Hank just stared at him, then nodded once. Behind him, the others were already lining up to greet Connor and so he stood back and let them through. One by one, they took the young man into their arms, everyone seemed to be happy to see him.  
  
But Hank just stood there, waiting for answers of his own.  
  
„Now, that's enough for now,“ Rose said with a little smile. She hadn't met Connor yet, but she invited him inside anyway. „Let the young man come in first, I don't think I need to offer you a coffee to warm up?“  
  
Connor smiled. „No, thank you.“ He gazed sideways to where Hank was walking with him, his hands buried in his pockets thoughtfully. „I'm already quite warm.“  
  
  
  
  
Connor didn't tell them much. Whenever someone tried to get something out of him, he just seemed distracted and gently dismissed the question. More than once Hank felt his restless brown eyes on him and he realized he wanted to speak to him alone. With an apologetic shrug, he mouthed the word 'later' and Connor nodded stiffly.  
  
The rest of the evening went by peacefully, the others had started changing the topic and caught Connor up on everything that had happened. He listened with a content little smile to all of their stories, but Hank realized that he wasn't really there with his thoughts.  
  
Hank also realized how much more he enjoyed this day since Connor had returned. This was... This was what it must be like to belong. He had a place, somewhere in the world, in this kid's bionic heart, he had... someone to take care of.  
  
He took another sip of his Whiskey. He hadn't been aware of just how much he had needed this feeling until he had found it back.  
  
  
  
  
Markus drove them all back into the city, after the androids had all agreed that the Detroit humans were far too intoxicated to actually drive safely. Hank and Connor sat in the back of Carl's car, shoulder by shoulder, until Hank felt sick from all the curves Markus took. With closed eyes, he let his head fall on Connor's shoulder, a content hum on his lips.  
  
„Don't you dare ever disappearing on me like that again,“ he muttered and noticed he sounded even more drunk than he felt.  
  
Connor understood him nonetheless, putting one arm gently around Hank.  
  
„Actually, I was going to ask you if I could stay with you for a while. It seems I have no home of my own.“  
  
Hank felt sleepy and that was the only reason he mumbled „'Course you have“ into Connor's shoulder, barely audible for anyone but him. „Always have...“  
  
Connor chuckled a bit and Hank realized hazily, that he didn't know the sound. It was a nice sound, he should definitely laugh more often. Hell, he could _laugh_. Genuinely, from the heart. With a soul.  
  
They had a lot to catch up with, Hank thought, right before he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Markus glanced over to Connor in the rear-view mirror. „He really missed you, you know?“  
  
Connor still smiled gently down the sleeping figure. „Missing...“ he replied thoughtfully. „Yeah. I think I missed him too.“  
  


 


End file.
